Matilda 2 Revenge of the Trunchbull Chapter 4
by chihirofan9292
Summary: Will we find out who is stalking her?


**(Okay, I'm on a role here, I've been keeping you guys in suspense so here it goes nothing, and in this chapter we might find out who is ****_the_**** culprit so stay tuned. Now I know you hate me talking here so on with the story!)**

Matilda was getting a little nervous. She went down stairs to grab a drink. She drank her water slowly, and in her mind she kept believing it_ is_ the 'Trunchbull'. I mean what if it is one of her classmates. David must get a hundred girls looking out for him, or so she read? Maybe one of her classmates is telling her to back off? But? But what? Everyone adored her. She is the greatest tutor to help study with. She read books at an early age and can even do hard math problems in her head without a calculator, which really impressed her college math teachers cause she never uses a calculator. Sometimes, she helps some of the teachers do their taxes, she could be the next Einstein. Her dreams came true to the person she really is, and have a wonderful family.

She still sees her other family frequently, they only come on the holidays like Christmas or Thanksgiving. Usually around Christmas, not much on Thanksgiving. Her older brother Michael dropped out of school and got a job to play video games in Japan. No matter where he is, he still gets paid. The Mother remained quite the same. In Guam, she still plays her afternoon bingo and the Father became a stay at home Father. The police stopped chasing him, or so he thought but he prefers to stay at home to be safe and sometimes goes out to enjoy himself. For a times sake. They're not as mean as they were to Matilda when she was younger, they never not once regretted signing the adoption papers. They later admitted they never appreciated or respected Matilda, but they gave her something nice. For her to have a loving family.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

David broke through the firewall, he typed in the username and password. he didn't call Matilda right away. He wanted to check first before he gave her any news. if he couldn't find the _real_ culprit, then he did everything he could. He typed in some numbers, and installed another software. Being a hacker is quite difficult but he has to be careful sometimes. Anyways, he _found _it. He found the name. But this isn't good news at all. He wrote down the name on a piece of paper. There was no way he was going to tell Matilda the good and bad news. Slowly he closed his laptop and called and walked out of the room to show Matilda.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ms. Honey was in school getting ready to head home. She kept worrying about Matilda. _'What brought her to bring that question up? And how does she know if its just a prank from her classmates?" _ she thought. She packd her things and headed for her car, on the way home she recalled from her childhood how terrible of an Aunt the Trunchbull was to her.

Ms. Honey had a happy childhood, a loving Mother and Father. When she was only 2 years old, her mother died of an unknown illness. She badly needed her mother, all she had left was a doll she gave her with a china face on, Lissy Doll. Magnus, her dad, was the town doctor. he needed someone to watch over his little girl. He called every relative of his and his wife's but no one bothered to help. Finally, he found _her._ She was the sister to Ms. Honey's Mother. But Aunt Agatha Trunchbull was very mean, she only was mean whenever Magus wasn't around. Ms. Honey kept farther away from her as possible and enjoyed every minute with her dad. The Trunchbull wasn't married nor had children. She disliked children, especially her niece. It may sound weird but she too had a small thing for Dr. Honey. When her sister was courting him, she found out he was a rich doctor, and all she wanted was to have money and the house. But her sister loved Dr. Honey for not his money, but his love.

She never once told anyone she wanted to have him for not love but money. She was kicked out at an early age because she misbehaved at her siblings and parents on why can't they work hard. She started prettying up to impress the Dr. but he had a strong love for her sister. They married and had a beautiful baby girl, Jennifer Honey. The Trunchbull started got a job as a mistress, and worked out like a man. She kept hoping one day he will come to her, but he only wanted someone to watch his little bumblebee. A nickname he often called her. But one day she had enough, the money belonged to him and the house. He put Ms. Honey's name in it, the money, and the house. She couldn't stand it anymore, she came up with a plan to have it all.

The night before Magnus died, Ms. Honey was enjoying every last minute with her loving Father. Every night before dinner, he take a chocolate from his chocolate box, cut it half, and always gave her the bigger half. She hugged him, and told him,"Goodnight daddy, I love you." He says back,"I love you too my little Bumblebee, now head on to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

The very last time she saw her loving Father, Ms. Honey went upstairs and went to bed and cuddled with her Lissy doll. Magnus went to his office to file some papers and do taxes. A week ago, the Trunchbull ordered poison that was tasteless and odorless. Whoever drank it will face a painless death. She mixed it with his tea, and gave it to him. He drank his tea slowly, not once suspecting what she put in it. About 10 minutes later, he started feeling funny, he felt his heart was beating slower then slower, the Trunchbull walked in and said laughingly,"Now I will take over, and your precious daughter will have nothing!"

He reached for phone to dial for help but she was smart before she gave him the tea, she unplugged it, and he finally crashed on his desk and fell asleep, then his heart stopped. The Trunchbull filled the paper work to put the house in her name and all the money in the bank belongs to her now. She felt proud she did, and now she has everything. The next morning, Ms. Honey woke up in a bad feeling in her throat that something must be wrong. She went down stairs to find her dad, and he was _sleeping_, she walked over and shook him to wake up. She yelled and yelled but he didn't wake up. She called her Aunt for help, and she came in but kept a straight face not suspecting what she did. She found no heart beat, and Ms. Honey broke down in tears. How did this happen? she thought. He was just fine, and how did he just...

The Trunchbull dialed 911, and they took his body away, Ms. Honey was on the swing, and never looked back when they drove away. She had no one. The Trunchbull was no help at all. She lost her Mother, Father, and even herself. After the funeral, Ms. Honey grieved for him to return, but no answer came. She often felt sometimes that she should of died instead of him. The police couldn't find any clues on what happened the night before, and decided that he must of killed himself. But Ms. Honey doubted it. He couldn't of because of the other odds, he had everything to handle, and wouldn't leave the world without his little bumblebee.

Ms. Honey was forced to do all the house cleaning, the cooking, and ironing. She went to the same school Matilda went to, and by the time she turned 18, the Trunchbull told her she owns her money for cleaning her and feeding her. It was right after Ms. Honey was going to move out, she found a small cottage that owned by a farmer. It was enough to pay 50 dollars a month with running water and at least a bed. She got a job where Trunchbull worked but got paid very little unlike other teachers but she still managed to buy food, clothes, and other accessories, and enough money to pay the rent. Then _she _ came. Matilda was a knew student about not yet 7. The Trunchbull treated her just like Ms. Honey, and teaching her how to handle children but Ms. Honey had a good heat and treated her kids as if they're her children. She helped Matilda come out of the Chokey, and even got rid of her when she used her powers and she was gone, never to be seen again or heard of. or so everyone thought.

Ms. Honey got of the car and walked into the house, she would need to talk to Matilda when she gets home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

David walked into the kitchen and told Matilda to sit down. Matilda had a bad feeling about this. Was it really her, or someone else? David used his calm oice as possible not to scare her. He says,'' I have good news and bad news. Which one would you like to hear?

Matilda answered,'' Whats the good news?"

"I hacked into the library firewall, and found the name." he says.

"Then whats the bad news?" she asked.

He slipped her the name he written down. Matilda opened it slowly and saw the _name_ in David's clear handwriting, she was shocked, she knew it but wanted to double check if it was sure. David would never disappoint her.

Matilda looked straight in the eyes of David,"No, please no, are you sure?"

"Yes, its the Trunchbull." he says.

**(Yikes! So it was the Trunchbull. How will Matilda get out of this situation and what she tell Ms. Honey. We'll know later, and don't put it wrong that the Trunchbull had a little 'thing' for Magnus i mean some people go for love instead of money. Anyways, that was a long chapter and I'll need to keep you guys in suspense. haha so stick around and leave me lots of reviews. bye guys)**


End file.
